


Death and the Maiden

by GreenPhoenix



Series: Clarice's shadow [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: Prequel to "Clarice's shadow". Clarice meets Hannibal and all changes, Will is confused and fascinated by them.





	Death and the Maiden

Clarice Starling was always the best beloved. Lecter fell for her when he met her after being revealed as the Ripper by Will Graham’s deductions. She needed his help with a thorny case. Her roommate and lover Alana Bloom warned her, but she went anyway.

She had a job to do.

 

*

He was a fearsome beast, even if he was caged.

“Doctor,” she said. “I’m Clarice Starling.”

“My dear,” he said, eyes capturing hers. “How is Will Graham?”

“He is well. He’s teaching now, he’s retired from fieldwork. He was always Jack favorite.”

“Aren’t you uncle Jack’s special girl?” Hannibal asked, eyes twinkling with intent.

“Jack has always been fond of both of us, it’s true.”

“He has a keen eye.”

“Will is still seeing Bedelia.”

“I will always wonder what shapes he could have been altered into with me as his anchor.”

“We will never know. I need your help.”

“You seem like an intriguing girl.”

“I can play your game.”

“It’s already started.”

“The moment I walked in. You are trying to see how like Will I am. The answer is very and not at all.”

“What is your murderer like?” Hannibal asked.

“I cannot see him.”

“He has seen you.”

“No doubt.”

 

 

*

Clarice felt her heart sink when she heard of Lecter’s escape from the BSCHI. He would not harm her, but he would try to shape her. He wrote her letters and they dripped with affection and intrigue. She slept restlessly beside Alana, and knew that she was in danger.

Will had once loved Alana too.

 

*

Clarice drove out to see Will, to clear her head.

“He writes me,” she said.

“Words of longing and death,” Will said.

“Yes. You know him.”

“A little. “

“Didn’t you once have a killer obsessed with you?”

“Yes. Matthew Brown. He killed for me. He was less fearsome than Lecter.”

“I can feel his pull.”

“You are stronger than me.”

“Am I? “ she asked and took the offered whisky.

 

*

She did go to see him once, in the woods near where Will lived, before the Dragon came.

The beast loved her and she loved him back with her entire being.

She was not transformed by his hands and mouth, but remained a being of light.

He brought her solace, before she left the woods.

 

*

After her death Will went to the place where she had lain with the devil to see if any trace remained. She had told him of it, but not Alana, and Will let her keep her secret.

He found a locket with her hair and caressed it, trying to summon her back.

The cold ground did not give her back.

 

*

In the monster’s bed he finds that Hannibal’s hands and mouth change him, alter his very substance because he is ready. He was never a child of the light.

**Author's Note:**

> Was going for a sequel, and then this happened. Ardelia's place is taken by Alana here. Imagine Ardelia being what she is but not in our story.


End file.
